7 Days to the Wolves
by sofia313
Summary: "Well, well. I do love when they just fall into my lap."
1. Chapter 1

**I've had many requests about a Klaus centric story, this probably won't be a very long one, maybe 5 or 6 chapters, if you are interested to read more :)**

_The wolves, my love, will come_  
_Taking us home where dust once was a man_  
_Is there life before a death?_  
_Do we long too much_  
_(And never let in?)_

_Howl_  
_Seven days to the wolves_  
_Where will we be when they come?_  
_Seven days to the poison_  
_And a place in heaven_  
_Time drawing near as they come to take us_

_Nightwish – 7 Days to the Wolves_

* * *

I remembered reading that a wolf was able to run approximately 35 mph, although it couldn't keep up this speed for long. Of course that meant normal wolves, not the ones who were now coming after me. The forest was unnaturally silent; I couldn't hear anything except my own racing heartbeat and panting. My body was a mess; I was covered with cuts and bruises, thanks to all the falls I had taken in the darkness. I had sprained my other ankle, but I forced myself to ignore the pain. The bastards had taken all my clothes, forcing me to run in the woods naked, but at least they had allowed me to keep my shoes. How very generous of them.

The sudden howling made my heart to pound faster, if that was even physically possible. They were coming. My mind knew that I had no chance to outrun them, but I refused to give up, I wouldn't just lie down and die, not without a fight. Think dammit, think! A weapon, any kind of weapon. Sure, there were plenty of those lying around here. Maybe a stick? Right, why wouldn't I just throw some pine cones at them; that would show them. Wait, pine cones… A tree! I could climb a tree. Could wolves climb? Probably not. But men could…

One problem at the time, this was probably my only chance. Keep calm if you want to stay alive. The adrenaline was most likely the only thing that kept me going, but I also had a very strong survival instinct, that was probably one of the reasons why they had chosen me. It wouldn't be much fun for them if their prey would simply curl into a ball and cry like a baby. Of course I didn't have any real chance, despite of the "head start" they had so generously given to me. I had no idea where I was, there was nothing except trees here. Very tall trees… I forced myself to concentrate and choose one. I hadn't climbed trees since I had been a child, but it was amazing what a body was able to do when its survival depended on it.

Carefully I tried to look for a sturdy place for my foot; it wasn't easy when I was practically blind. At the moment I would have given pretty much anything for being able to see in the dark. By some miracle my feet actually found enough knots and bark holes in order for me to climb while my hands were squishing every branch I was able to reach. I had no idea how long my hurting muscles would be willing to co-operate, but I wasn't going to let that to slow me down. Every step was taking me further from them and increased my chances to continue breathing.

I forced myself to ignore the howling that sent shivers down my spine and looked up. The damn full moon was right there, like it would have been mocking me. At least it gave me a little light. The sky was bright; there wasn't a cloud in sight. I was exhausted and I could taste the blood in my mouth. Don't you dare to give up now. My body was on fire, but I didn't give up, I climbed until I ran out of branches. For a short moment I allowed myself to close my eyes and let out a silent sob. No, I wasn't going to cry.

I knew that they had already picked up my scent and the whole pack would be here in any minute now. I imagined them jumping against the tree and growling. Basically I was trapped here, even though they wouldn't be able to climb. Maybe if I would be very lucky, I could hold on until the morning. And then they would be men again and would probably still rip me into pieces for spoiling their hunt. No, I couldn't think like that, I had bought myself some precious time to come up with a new plan.

My body froze when the howling was getting closer until the growling started. Don't you dare to look down… Suddenly the growling turned into some kind of…yelping? Maybe they were fighting with each other. Good, with any luck some of them would be wounded or maybe they would even kill each other. Who was I kidding; I would never have such luck. Suddenly it was death silent. I realized that I had instinctively held my breath and now I was gasping for air. I couldn't hear a sound except my own breathing. What was happening? I hesitated before I cautiously looked down, but I couldn't see the ground. I waited for few minutes, but the silence remained. Maybe this was some kind of trick, they wanted me to come down.

Well, that would never happen, there was no way I was going to move… I didn't have time to properly form my thought when the branch cracked, making me to lose my balance. Oh no… I tried desperately to grab anything within my reach, but all I got was a handful of air. The fall was quick; I didn't have time to think anything except the pain when I hit my head on something on my way down. This was it; I was going to die… I never hit the ground; instead I was caught by a strong pair of arms.

"Well, well," a man's voice said. "I do love when they just fall into my lap."

I was barely conscious and I felt the darkness approaching. I had no strength left to fight it. This man and his annoyingly calming British accent would the last thing I would ever hear.


	2. Chapter 2

_I won't be broken_  
_I won't be tortured_  
_I won't be beaten down_  
_I have the answer_  
_I take the pressure_  
_I turn it all around_

_Lift me up above this_  
_The flames and the ashes_  
_Lift me up and help me to fly away_  
_Lift me up above this_  
_The broken the empty_  
_Lift me up and help me to fly away…_

_I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music. I'd never liked heavy metal music very much, but now this song felt like a life-buoy, I held on every word. Over the music_, _I heard the voices of two of my capturers; they were playing cards and arguing loudly._

_"What the hell? Another straight flush?"_

_"You call me a cheater?"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_The growling and the sound of shattering glass came next, as usually. They were like animals, I hated them all._

_"Now look what you did! Clean up this fucking mess!"_

_"Make me, asshole!"_

_"Enough, both of you! Just get the girl here, she can clean this up."_

_My body tensed and I instinctively backed away to the furthest corner of my cage. The door opened and someone turned the light on, making me to cover my eyes. After the long darkness, the light actually hurt. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a tattooed arm._

_"Hello there, little one," Lem purred and tried to pet me through the bars. _

_I glared at him when he encircled my cage a big grin on his face. He was wearing his usual worn-out jeans and a greasy t-shirt. He took the key from his pocket and opened the lock._

_"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," he said, laughing at his own "joke". _

_I didn't move, although I saw his eyes darkening. _

_"Don't make me to drag you out, bitch."_

_I kept my face free from emotions and stood up as dignifiedly as I could. _

_"That's more like it," he said and slapped my butt when I passed him. Bastard. I walked to the living room and started to clean, ignoring three pairs of eyes watching my every move. The ashtray was on the floor and there was broken glass and beer all over the carpet. They really were pigs. _

_"Seven more days till the full moon," Jimmy said. "Are you already excited, little one?"_

_"Get rabies," I murmured in my teeth._

_All three men laughed._

_"Feisty," Trey purred and touched my hair. "I think I want you to dance now. What do you boys think?"_

_I clenched my fists when the all three morons started to howl. _

_"Dance!"_

_I looked at the pole and felt sick to my stomach, but I didn't have much choice. If they would break any more of my bones, I wouldn't have a chance to get away. I could do this, just like so many times before. Hundreds of men had seen me doing this so what difference would this make, just like being on the stage. They could look all they wanted, but they would never see me. _

* * *

The howling. Klaus hated that damn sound. It truly was the irony of fate that now when he never wanted to see a werewolf again; a whole pack had appeared practically on his doorstep. Well, the ones who were still breathing certainly wouldn't be coming back any time soon. After getting past his annoyance, he turned his eyes to the frail figure in his arms. She was still alive, barely. _Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump…_ Her heartbeat was getting weaker, but there was something stubborn about it, like she was simply refusing to give up. For some reason the thought made him smile.

She was quite filthy, covered with bleeding wounds, bruises and dirt. Her dark hair was messy and there was a nasty looking wound on her head. He had observed her for a while, how she had fallen again and again, but always got back up and kept going. She was a feisty one, this little human. He certainly didn't get a home delivery very often, but for some reason he had continued watching her until she had climbed a tree. Creative move perhaps, but not very practical in the long term. The smell of her blood was mouthwatering, surely she would taste delicious. Besides, stolen dinner always tasted sweeter. But perhaps not here, he might as well take his time with her. The only problem was that her time seemed to be running out. He kneeled and lifted her head before biting his wrist.

"Come on, sweetheart, open up."

His blood was spilling all over her face, but apparently at least few drops reached her throat since she started to cough.

"That's it," he purred tapping her back. "Good girl."

Her body went limp when he scooped her up and started to carry her bridal style. His cottage wasn't far; he had never had any visitors since he had arrived here almost a year ago. He didn't have a phone, a computer or TV; he didn't want any of those things. All he wanted was to forget. Forget everything, his hybrids, the cure, Silas, the doppelganger, the whole damn Mystic Falls. As far as he knew, Rebekah have stayed there with Stefan, he had no idea where Elijah and Kol were. Not that it mattered; all he wanted was to find some peace.

The girl was completely motionless, but her heartbeat was getting stronger and her wounds were healing. He carried her inside and turned the lights on. After a short hesitation he took her to his bedroom and placed her on the bed. He glanced at her attentively while his fingers touched her cheek and wiped few tangled hair out of her face. Despite of all the dirt and dried blood, it wasn't difficult to see that she had a very nice body. It had been forever since he had tasted a woman… Tempting, but perhaps he still had a shred of morality left.

"Now what should I do with you?"


End file.
